


Relationship Building in the Andromeda Galaxy

by CauseForConcern



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CauseForConcern/pseuds/CauseForConcern
Summary: Suvi and Sara spend some time together.





	1. Chapter 1

Suvi relaxed against the pillows behind her with a datapad ready for reading in one hand. She had been trying to read the same couple of lines for over an hour. Her tea had gone cold some time ago on the end table next to the bed. 

Maybe she wouldn't be so distracted if she were safely tucked away in her bunk but Sara had wanted to spend some time together tonight but had been called away at the last minute to deal with some issues at a settlement. She had made Suvi promise to make herself at home and not worry about staying up for her. 

She hadn't anticipated her feelings for Sara. They had come up quick and she thanked her God everyday for bringing Sara to her. She was a constant source of hope and happiness. 

She had wanted to stay awake for as long as possible but her eyes were getting heavy and the bed smelled like Sara. So she slowly eased herself down onto the pillow. She only wanted to close her eyes for a minute.

\------------------------------------------------------

She was warm and she felt the weight of an arm wrapped around her waist. There was a light exhale of breath against the back of her neck. Suvi couldn't help but smile. She turned to see Sara behind her. 

"It's too early Suvi, go back to sleep." Sara mumbled trying to pull her closer. 

"You sleep, I have to get up and head to the deck." Suvi said even as she snuggled closer into Sara's warmth. 

"We still have a few minutes. Then we can get up and get some breakfast." Sara said more coherently and she roused herself from sleep. 

"You came to bed so late and have barely slept a few hours. You should sleep more." Suvi said as she ran her hand through Sara's dark hair. 

"Nah. I promised my girl some of my uninterrupted attention. I couldn't follow through last night but I'm all yours this morning." Sara said with a smirk adorning her features. 

Suvi couldn't do anything but laugh and pull Sara even closer by tangling their legs. She truly cared for this special woman laying in hers arms. 

Suddenly Sara jerked up and was sitting up pulling her hair back into her ponytail and moving towards her locker full of her casual clothes. Suvi stood and moved towards the bag she had brought last night. 

Once they were both dressed and ready to go they headed towards the door. Sara stopping briefly to give the Pyjak asleep on the couch a good petting. As she reached the door she wound her arm around Suvi and pulled her in for a kiss. 

Suvi ran her hands up to Sara's shoulders as Sara's hands found their way to her hips. The kiss stayed light but she could feel the lingering tension underneath. 

"I'm glad you stayed last night. It makes late night trips to deal with settlement disputes worth it if you are waiting for me, you know, here, in bed." Sara said sincerely as they pulled apart. 

"Oh, Sara. Stop trying to make me blush and let's get some food." She said as her accent thickened. Sara only winked at her and lead her out of room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These small tidbits don't follow any linear story.

The music swirled around her as Sara Ryder made her way into Vortex. She was carrying a crate of different ingredients for the bar. She sat it on the bar with a nod and made her way to the table towards the back wall. 

Suvi was waiting for her to get that drink they had talked about. Sara was nervous but was trying her hardest not to mess this up. 

"Suvi. It's good to see you outside the ship." Sara said as she sat down across from Suvi. 

"Ryder. I'm glad we could get together." Suvi said as Sara swooned from the accent. 

"How are you feeling after your rock incident?" Sara asked taking a playful jab at the Doctor. 

"Very good, thank you. I promise not to lick anymore Heleus rocks." Suvi said as a blush colored her cheeks. 

Sara didn't verbally reply just nodded her head. Her eyes scanned towards the bar where they locked with the bartender and she motioned for two drinks. 

"So Sara, you mentioned wanting to pick my brain about science and religion. I'm happy to talk more on that." Suvi said as two drinks appeared in front of them. 

"I would love to talk about anything you wanted to." Sara said as she stared into Suvi's eyes. 

Before Suvi could reply Kallo, Vetra and Gil pulled up a couple of chairs to their table. Gil pulled out his poker set. 

"You guys up for a game? Ryder, I want a chance to get my money back." He asked eagerly. 

"Gil keeps talking about how settling the score and I wanted to get in on a game." Vetra said. 

"Oh my. This is going to be good." Kallo said as he slid his chair closer to Suvi. 

Sara couldn't stop the small flair of anger and jealousy. Anger that their time had been interrupted and jealousy that Kallo was sitting so close. She couldn't stay mad though. 

"As long as Suvi is up for a game?" Sara said giving Suvi an out if she wanted one.

"I would love to see someone wipe that smug smile off your face." Suvi drawled out in her accent, flashing a wink towards the Pathfinder.

A few rounds later with SAM chatting in her ear lead to a pretty sizable stack of chips in front of her and bragging rights for the foreseeable future. 

"Alright guys, I'm gonna turn in it." Sara said. 

"Me too. Have fun guys. I'll see you later Kallo." Suvi said as she and Sara stood to return to the Tempest. 

As soon as they returned to the docked Tempest they realized how quiet things were, most everyone was on shore leave. 

"Sorry things didn't pan out according to plan." Sara said as she raised her hand to rub the back of her neck.

"It's okay, I had fun. Didn't realize you were so good at Poker." Suvi said as she poked Sara in the side.

"Everyone has hidden talents." Sara joked. She went to grab Suvi's hand to stop another jab at her side and held it instead of letting go.

"Ryder. I want to get to know you better." Suvi said honestly.

"Me too. Maybe we can try again tomorrow. Maybe grab something to eat on our way to Prodromos." Sara said. 

"I'd love too." Suvi said and leaned in to give Sara a light kiss on her cheek. Then scurried off to her chair at the helm of the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

There wasn't much Dr. Suvi Anwar didn't like about her job aboard the Tempest. She enjoyed pretty much every part except for this. She sat in her chair as the Pathfinder and her landing party headed into the snowy world of Voeld. 

Not knowing what was going to happen to Sara. Having to listen to any small skirmishes they encountered. She had bitten off more of her nails than she cared to admit. 

She heard someone walk up behind her. She turned to see Cora carrying two steaming cups. Cora handed her a mug full of coffee. 

"Here you go." Cora said as she leaned over her desk to peer out the window as if trying to see the Pathfinder through the blizzard. 

"Thank you. What are you doing up here?" Suvi asked.

"Just waiting up for the Pathfinder to get back. What about you?" Cora replied.

"I'm too nervous to sleep when she is out there. I figured I would try and get some sleep later when Kallo is awake." Suvi replied honestly as she peered down at her nails. 

"She will be okay. She's...scrappy." Cora replied with a chuckle. 

"I know. I just didn't expect this. I just sit here and wait for her while she runs straight into danger." Suvi said before taking a good sip of her drink letting it warm her. 

"I watched one Pathfinder die." Cora said suddenly. 

"That doesn't make me feel better." Suvi said as she eyed Cora. 

"Let me try that again. I watched one experienced Pathfinder die to save her. He knew he could be sentencing the Human Ark to death without him but he trusted that Sara would be able to handle it." Cora said cautiously. 

"You're right. Sara may not have the experience but she is learning quickly and I trust her." Suvi said. 

"She will be okay. We all will because she is doing whatever it takes to fight for us, for all of us. I'm just glad that she has you to lean on. Everyone needs someone for support." Cora said as she nodded her head to someone approaching from behind them. 

"Hey guys!" Sara said enthusiastically. 

"I'm headed to catch a few hours of sleep." Cora said heading towards the inner part of the ship. 

"Hey Ryder." Suvi said as she watched Sara rub her hands together trying to get some warmth. 

"How was hanging with Cora?" Sara asked with a smile. 

"Surprisingly good. She helped put some things in perspective." Suvi said as she reached for Sara's hands. 

Sara just laughed as Suvi tried to help warm her fingers. The cold of the planet had gotten to her. Suvi then pulled Sara in for a hug and settled her head against her shoulder. 

"You okay there Suvi?" Sara asked as she tightened her arms around the woman. 

"I'm just glad you are back." Suvi said as the door whooshed open and the two woman jumped apart to meet Kallo's gaze. 

"Peculiar." He said simply and then without another word sat down at his chair. 

"I will catch up with you later, okay?" Sara asked. 

"Can't wait." Suvi replied with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

The movie had ended quite some time ago and all the other crew members had shuffled out and back to their own bunks. Kallo had given Suvi the best Salarian wink she had ever seen as he headed out of the room. 

Sara had fallen asleep with her head leaning on Suvi's shoulder about half way through the second movie Liam has insisted on watching. Suvi had wrapped her arm around the Pathfinder to allow her to get comfortable. She was getting tired though and there was a bed so close. 

"Sara, wake up." Suvi gently prodded Sara.

"Suvi?" Sara asked waking up unsure of what was going on. After spending a few nights with the Pathfinder Suvi had found out that when first roused from sleep it took Sara a few minutes to get her bearings. 

"Just getting tired and that bed looks more comfortable than this couch feels." Suvi said. Sara didn't need any prompting moving towards the bed pulling her sweatshirt overhead to show a very tight tank top. She quickly changed out of her pants and into some cotton N7 shorts and wrapped herself up within the blankets.

Suvi prepared for bed in a similar fashion. Taking her time to relish in the feeling of being so close to someone. She knew Sara could get jealous. She knew she was horrible sometimes about letting her passion for science come before her love for Sara. Something she was working on being better at and in return Sara was trying not to die more than she already had. 

As soon as she got under the blankets Sara was pulling her close. It ignited a warmth in her heart and body. Feeling Sara pepper light kisses against her neck as her hands traveled her body. It made her feel wild and out of control but safe. 

"You okay?" Sara asked pulling back. 

"Yeah, I just was thinking about how much I care for you." Suvi said. 

"Well I was thinking about how I want to care for you but if you aren't in the mood we can just relax." Sara replied. Suvi knew Sara was trying to make her comfortable. 

"I love you." Suvi said aloud. She realized what she said as Sara's eyes grew as wide as saucers. 

"You do?" Sara asked unsure. 

"You really didn't know?" Suvi asked pulling Sara just a little closer. 

"I just wasn't sure if you were there yet." Sara answered. 

"You don't have to say anything. My feelings won't be hurt." Suvi said. She was being honest but she wanted Sara to love her back. 

"I love you, Suvi. I love you so much." Sara answered and pulled Suvi in for a kiss which quickly turned heated. 

\------------------------------------------

Sara woke to a beeping on her Omni-tool. She had unread messages from the other Pathfinders. She needed to get up and answer those at the computer. 

"Can't you shut those off for a little longer?" Suvi asked rolling over to seek out the warmth of Sara's skin. 

"If I could do that we would stay in bed all day." Sara replied silencing her messages.

"I know. Sometimes I just feel like we only get moments with each other." Suvi said pulling away from Sara to get up. 

"I wish there was more time in a day." Sara said honestly pulling on her sweatshirt. She watched Suvi dress in her red coat and pants before heading towards the door.

"Same time tonight? We can watch a movie, just the two of us." Sara asked. 

"As long as you don't fall asleep this time." Suvi said jokingly.

"Not this time. Not when I'm entertaining a very special woman." Sara said trying her best to flirt.

"Good. That special woman might like some snacks and drinks. I'll see you tonight." Suvi said with a laugh.

"Suvi, I love you. Have a good day." Sara said with a blush rising in her cheeks. 

"I love you too. Don't get to crazy with your Pathfinder club." Suvi said leaving the quarters.

"We do like a to have some fun" Sara said to herself before pulling up her messages. She couldn't wait for tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Suvi Anwar couldn't stop smiling. She was walking with a spring in her step. She was as happy as could be. They had just docked at the Nexus and Suvi was headed towards the Science Lab. She had woken up in Sara's quarters and they had spent the early morning wrapped up in each other. It had been perfect. 

As she rounded a corner on her way to the stairs she saw Sara and an Asari. Seeing her love brought a smile to her face but then she saw something that made her stop completely. The Asari started rubbing Sara'a arm. Even as Sara stepped back trying to put space between them the Asari woman stepped forward to connect to the Pathfinder in some way. 

It made Suvi's stomach churn with jealousy. She didn't want to overreact. She should just continue on her way and let Sara deal with it and they would talk later. As she passed behind them out of sight she could hear parts of a conversation. 

"I couldn't help but think about you as reports from Havarl came in." The woman with Sara said. 

"Thanks Keri. I got your email about another piece for your documentary, I was going to find you later." Sara said. Suvi paused as she felt a tug at her heart. Were she and Sara not exclusive? Was she being naive? Did she move too fast with Sara to realize the feeling wasn't mutual? 

"I couldn't wait so I had to come find you now. I had to make sure you were okay." Keri said moving closer yet again to the Pathfinder.

Suvi Anwar wanted to blend into the wall and run as far away from this moment as she could so that's what she did. She made her way up the stairs and managed to avoid Sara for the rest of the day. She quietly slipped back on the Tempest once her work in the lab was finished.

\------------------------------------------

Hours later the Pathfinder finally boarded the Tempest and set a course for Elaaden. Luckily Suvi's shift had ended some time ago, she had managed to change into more causal clothes and hide away in the small kitchen.

"Hey. There you are. I've been looking for you all day." Sara said entering the kitchen with a lazy smile. She moved to Suvi trying to bring her into a hug. 

"Sorry. I've been a bit busy. I think I'm going to turn in for the night." Suvi said. She could already feel the tears prick behind her eyes. 

"Is everything okay?" Sara asked worriedly. She could tell Suvi was upset. 

"It's fine. Just tired." Suvi said trying to move around Sara to leave the room. She barely made it a step before Sara was able to place a hand on her arm. 

"Suvi, you know that I'm here for you. Whatever you need, you just have to ask." Sara said. Suvi couldn't hold back anymore as the tears started to fall. 

She felt herself being pulled into the strong embrace of Sara's arms. She could smell Sara's soap and the smell that was entirely her. It made her feel warm and safe. Then she remembered the interaction between Sara and the Asari which prompted her to pull out of the embrace. 

"Come on, let's move this into my quarters. It will give us a little privacy." Sara said guiding Suvi out and into the room that had started to feel a little like home. 

She could see the two mugs left over from the night before. Her datapads laying on the night stand on what had been deemed her side. Her night-clothes were folded and placed next to Sara's in a drawer. It made her hurt more, seeing all the signs of how they had intertwined their lives. 

"You're shaking, here put this on." Sara said handing Suvi her favorite hoodie. Sara then started to rub her hands along Suvi's biceps trying to create warmth. 

"Sara, I saw you this morning with that Asari. I'm afraid I just didn't know that we weren't exclusive so I was a bit hurt." Suvi said. She watched Sara look confused and then recognition dawned on her. 

"Oh Suvi, there isn't anything anymore with Keri." Sara said taking Suvi's hand. 

"Anymore?" Suvi questioned. 

"She is producing a documentary and approached me after we settled Eos. I have been doing some small segments for her. We got drinks a couple of times and we spent the night together once but all of this happened before you. I swear. I would never do anything to hurt you." Sara said. 

"It looked quite intimate this morning." Suvi said. 

"She expressed some interest in returning to our arrangement but I told her I was spoken for and no longer interested." Sara said. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed that you fancied her. I was jealous and hurt which made me think irrationally. I feel so silly now." Suvi said allowing Sara to pull her into a hug. 

"I only fancy one girl and she's right here wrapped up in my sweatshirt but she would look better settled down for the night in my bed." Sara said guiding Suvi back to the bed. 

They settled in bed and both leaned on their side so they could face one another. Sara let her hand trail patterns on Suvi's back. 

"I was so scared. I don't want to lose you. I was worried you would want to be with her and not me." Suvi said honestly allowing herself to be vulnerable.

"Never. I always want you. I'm always thinking about you. I just want you to be happy and I want us to find that together. Part of me is a little jealous of how much you love science. I feel like I'm coming in second." Sara said. Suvi could tell this was hard for her too. 

"No. Sometimes I just get immersed in the science and everything else just goes right out the window. I might love science but I care about you so much. You make me feel so safe and cared for. I just want this Sara." Suvi said. She let Sara pull her so that her head was laying against Sara's chest. 

"So we both just want each other? That's what I'm getting out of this." Sara said with a smirk on her lips. Suvi knew it was her way of trying to lighten the conversation. 

"I think we do but maybe you should take me out first, then we can stay in." Suvi said as her eyes started to feel heavy with sleep. 

"I can definitely take you out. I would love to show you off." Sara said pulling Suvi closer. 

"Goodnight Sara." Suvi said. 

"Night babe." Sara said as sleep took them both.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Replaying Mass Effect Andromeda, I am inspired by the characters. I want to spend more time writing for Suvi/Sara.

Suvi couldn't be more nervous. The Tempest was currently docked on the Nexus. They were awaiting the arrival of their new crew member, Scott Ryder. 

He had been cleared for active duty and he would arrive on board the ship and join them on their journey. 

Sara had been more than excited since she had received an email from her brother but Suvi had been a big ball of nerves. 

Sara was currently collecting her brother and picking up supplies before they could head out. She was making a few notes on her datapad when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

"You know shore leave is about relaxing." Cora said as she gave Suvi a reassuring smile. 

"I know, I'm just so nervous. Shite." Suvi said cursing. 

"Because of Scott?" Cora asked laughing. 

"I have never met him and Sara means so much to me. I would hate to get off on the wrong foot." Suvi said. 

"Scott is as nice and caring as Sara. They are so alike. While Sara is kind and warm she is a little more reserved than her younger brother. Scott is more boisterous but still as kind." Cora said leaning against the railing that surrounded the meeting room. 

"I just want him to like me. I don't want it to be awkward. It is so important to Sara and that makes it important to me." Suvi said as her nerves settled in her chest. 

"You don't have to worry. Scott is going to love you. After everything that has happened he just wants Sara to be happy. He knows how much pressure Sara is under and he knows you help her." Cora said trying to reassure Suvi as much as she could. 

"It sounds like you know Scott more than the rest of us?" Suvi asked genuinely curious. 

"After Alec died, I felt like I could have done more so I started visiting Scott. Even while he was in a coma it still made me feel like I was doing something." Cora said. 

"That is so thoughtful of you." Suvi said giving Cora's hand a reassuring squeeze. 

"I suppose so. After Scott woke up, I kept going and we spent time talking. He really is as kind as his sister." Cora said with a slight blush.

Neither said anything before two twin Ryders entered the room. Scott had his arm thrown around Sara's shoulders. 

"Cora!" Scott said launching himself towards the Commando wrapping her up in a hug. 

"Scott! Put me down." Cora said laughing. 

Suvi felt Sara's hand settle at the small of her back which calmed her immensely. 

Scott put down Cora before turning an extending his hand. 

"Scott Ryder. I'm very pleased to meet you." Scott said shaking her hand. 

"Dr. Suvi Anwar. I am just as pleased to meet you." Suvi said before releasing his hand. Suvi leaned into Sara. 

"I didn't realize you two knew each other so well." Sara said gesturing between Cora and Scott. 

"Yeah. Spent some time talking about Dad and the Initiative. It was nice to have company once in a while." Scott said with a smile. 

"I visited as much as I could. Trust me, I would have rather been with you than fighting with Tann, Kesh and Addison." Sara said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Hey it's okay. I know how things have been for you but we will spend more time together now that we are working together, boss." Scott said with a sly smile. It reminded Suvi of Sara. 

"Well I'm sure Cora can show you around. I need to head up to the bridge. I'll find you later, okay?" Sara asked as Scott pulled her in for a hug. 

"Sounds perfect." Scott said before following Cora below deck. 

"You okay? You seem tense." Sara asked. 

"I was nervous but Scott is nice." Suvi said walking with Sara towards the bridge. 

"You don't have to worry so much. He knows how happy you make me." Sara said allowing a smile to stretch across her face.

"You make me so content. I am just so nervous of something coming along and messing this up." Suvi said wringing her hands nervously.

"We are probably going to fight, be annoyed with the other, and have some rocky roads but that's part of a normal relationship. We can weather any storm that comes our way as long as we remember how much we love each other." Sara said. 

"I love you." Suvi said as they came to a stop in front of Suvi's chair. Suvi leaned in to give Sara a hug. 

"I love you too." Sara replied while smiling. 

"Don't you two share a room, can't you go there, like now." Kallo said sarcastically. 

"Wouldn't want you to miss out on the lovefest." Sara said winking at the Salarian.


End file.
